As an extracting method of a coffee liquid, there is known an immersion method (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 05-081544) of immersing ground beans in hot water or a permeation method (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-024703) of making hot water permeate through ground beans.
For both the conventional immersion method and permeation method, there is room for improvement from the viewpoint of extracting a more flavorful beverage liquid (for example, a coffee liquid).